1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal device and a communication control method, in which transition to a power-saving state is possible.
2. Related Art
Wireless terminal devices that include a touch screen display are known heretofore, such as a smartphone and a tablet device. In such a situation, a technique for reducing power consumption of a wireless terminal device has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-49875).